


Boiling Point

by ClomWrites



Series: Bly Drabbles [16]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Anger To Sex, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClomWrites/pseuds/ClomWrites
Summary: Trying to teach Dani to make hot beverages drives Jamie up the wall.It all goes sideways from there.NSFW
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Bly Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993213
Comments: 51
Kudos: 235





	Boiling Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inyourbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyourbrain/gifts).



> When InYourBrain sends me down a prompt spiral stuff like this happens.  
> Sorry, in advance, for, well, whatever happens. 
> 
> Absolutely positively just smut with a buildup. 
> 
> Feel like it might even have a second chapter in it somewhere. Maybe. Who knows these days.

“Jesus Fuck,” Jamie grimaces and spits the tea back into the cup. “Like… Jesus Fuck.”

Dani, to her credit, looks sheepish. “Still no good?”

“If possible, worse.” Jamie sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose to ward off the headache that’s sitting behind her eyes. It’s mostly a lack of sleep and too many beers the night before, but this is certainly not helping. “I literally just showed you. As in, just then. We went through it, step by step.”

“I followed them!” Dani protests.

“In order?”

“Yes!”

It is possible that this is just not Dani’s forte, making hot beverages, but as she’s a barista in a cafe that Jamie is the front end manager for, it’s Jamie’s job to make it so. It is proving remarkably difficult. On the plus side, Dani is a fucking angel with customers, a dab hand with making sandwiches, and can pivot on a dime when it’s busy. She’s got the cold drinks down pat, and can do open/close without blinking.

She cannot, however, master the art of coffee and tea and it’s driving Jamie nuts. It’s partly driving Jamie nuts because Owen has told her in no uncertain terms that Dani is her problem until she’s fully capable and Jamie avoids Dani as much as possible.

It’s just that she’s too damn cheerful. She _likes_ people. She’s _nice._ Jamie doesn’t do nice. Jamie does sarcasm and cigarettes and late nights and the occasional willing woman with a warm bed and quiet. Jamie doesn’t do skippy, happy Americans who bring sunshine everywhere and make Liam need to hide his fucking boner at inappropriate times – which is all of them.

Jamie certainly doesn’t do all the other staff fawning over her because she’s just so _lovely_ and _friendly_ and _American._ It’s been easy enough, because Jamie only talks when she has to. She has a certain way of managing the staff and it’s worked just fine, and she doesn’t intend to change it just because some lost American has conned Owen into a job. Conned can only be the right word for it, because there’s no good reason to hire a barista who can’t make bloody coffee or tea _._ She avoids Dani because she doesn’t like her, she’s decided. Or, at the least, she doesn’t like the way Dani makes Jamie feel when those blue eyes linger on her, or when she sees Dani in shorts that are barely acceptable for a summers day. No, Jamie doesn’t like it at all.

She takes a deep breath.

“OK, lets work on coffee.”

Jamie patiently walks her through the espresso machine again and then has to stop her when she packs the coffee in too tight. Then she packs it in too loose.

It’s the hang dog expression on Dani’s face that really gets her. Jamie is as frustrated as frustrated gets because she really just wants to go home. She’s been here all day and she’s had three hours sleep and all she really wants is some paracetamol, a greasy bacon and egg roll from the chippy and her own damn bed. She’d been fairly determined to knock this teaching out in short order, because Dani was smart. It was fucking obvious from talking to her for ten seconds she was smart, so surely once properly shown it should be easy.

Jamie jumps backwards as the boiling hot water of the machine sprays out at an odd angle she didn’t even know was possible.

“JESUS FUCK.”

“Sorry, sorry. God. Sorry.”

“How did you even do that?!”

Dani begins mopping up the small puddles with a cloth. “I don’t know. I just… I… the machine hates me.”

“I understand where it’s coming from,” Jamie mutters and then immediately regrets it because Dani hears and goes still. “Fucking hell.” She could apologise but she’s been here for an hour now and she’s had enough. Instead of apologising, she stalks out the back into Owen’s kitchen and leans up against the metal table in the middle. She wants a cigarette.

It’s a minute or two, but there’s no mistaking the light footsteps on the tiles behind her as she’s still leaning and breathing, trying to gain calm. It doesn’t make a huge amount of sense, Dani _is_ nice. She should like Dani, everyone else fucking does. And Jamie puts up with Liam, who’s a right fucking tosser at his best, so Dani should be an easy sell for her.

Dani gets under her skin in the worst way. The last hour, absolutely the best example she could possibly muster. Maybe it is her fault that Dani can’t make tea or coffee – after all, a student can only be as good as their teacher.

“I… I’m sorry. Did you want me to go home?” It’s the way she says it, the soft, uncertain term, that makes Jamie’s fingers clench on the edge of the table. Jamie was just a fucking asshole to her, does she have to so _nice?_ “I mean… we can try again tomorrow maybe?”

Jamie spins around. The idea, the very idea of having to do this all again tomorrow brings such a clenching bile rising in her throat that she can’t even talk. There is Dani standing there, in the doorway, all blonde and gorgeous and uncertain and fuck, who does she even think she is, looking so damn good.

The nerve.

Jamie’s hands clench into fists at her sides.

“Jamie… are you ok?” Dani sounds worried now, about Jamie of all things. Jamie’s teeth clench.

Who does she think she is? Being nice to Jamie when Jamie doesn’t deserve it? Making everyone around her love her? Being so fucking sexy.

Ok. It wasn’t like that thought was new but now it’s front and centre and Jamie can feel her entire brain pulse.

“Jamie?”

“Oh fucking shut up,” Jamie growls and grabs her by the arms, pins her to the door of the walk in fridge and kisses her.

There’s a noise, a strangled startled noise of absolute surprise before Dani fucking melts against her. She hears the whimper as Dani’s mouth goes soft under hers, opens, accepts Jamie’s tongue as it licks into her mouth. Jamie’s hands slide down her biceps as she slants, her kiss deep from the start.

Fuck. Dani feels so fucking good against her, feels so good sliding her hands into Jamie’s hair like they weren’t arguing three seconds ago and now all she wants to to is hoist Dani’s skirt around her waist and fuck her until she screams.

She breaks off the kiss as fast as she started it, panting and staring down at Dani who is flushed, lips swollen and wet, parted for her. She waits, aware that explicit consent hasn’t exactly been at the forefront here, but Dani is looking at her with eyes that just scream _kiss me_ and then her hand is on Jamie’s neck, pulling gently but unmistakably.

Jamie groans and ducks her head in, using a hand to tug Dani’s head to one side. Her neck is warm and the skin soft and ready. Jamie finds her pulse point, bites it, relishes the cry that comes, soothes with her teeth and then bites again.

“Jamie!”

Oh yeah, that’s a noise she could get used to. One that says Dani likes it as much as she does, no complaints here. Her hand finds Dani’s thigh, her knee, pulls it until it bends up to her waist and Dani’s skirt falls back a little. Soft skin under her hand as she scratches up, using her body to push Dani against the door.

She trusts the leg to stay there as she uses both hands to undo the top three buttons of Dani’s blouse, biting kisses down to the soft swell of perfect, of course they’d be perfect, breasts. Dani’s tiny whimpers and grasping hands on her shoulders signal that Dani absolutely wants Jamie, and Jamie wants her. Jamie wants to take her apart, put her back together again and then wreck her all over a second time.

She pushes up with a knee, not enough to really make good contact but enough for Dani to gasp, grind down.

Yeah, she’s into it.

Jamie scratches up her thigh again and kisses her. She tastes sweet, until Jamie kisses off the lip gloss and just drinks from the absolute well of gorgeous that’s Dani. She licks at her lips, bites, pulls and groans. Her hands itch to move higher, slide between Dani’s legs, find out if she’s wet.

Not here, she thinks. Not here.

It takes all of her self control, every inch of it, to pull back, panting. Dani’s chest is heaving, which is not helping that control in the slightest. She’s the very definition of mussed and Jamie wishes she didn’t like it so much. She’s supposed to dislike Dani. Well, she’s supposed to be annoyed at her. Isn’t she?

Right now she really, really, _really_ wants to fuck her.

“Right,” she whispers. “Well. Ok. Right.”

Not like Jamie to be short of something to say, but then she’s never pinned a colleague to a fridge door and kissed the absolute stuffing out of her either.

“Wow,” Dani whispers.

That gets Jamie to raise an eyebrow, and then Dani blushes. She makes a decision, one based entirely around the fact that her entire body is throbbing.

“Want to get out of here?”

Dani tilts her head sideways, questioning.

“My place is around the corner,” Jamie says. “Can finish this somewhere quiet.”

_Can finish you somewhere you can be loud,_ inner Jamie thinks. The idea of Dani coming back to her place would have completely fritzed her brain an hour ago. Now she’s desperate not to have Dani run, to be able to finish this. She’s turned on, hungry and not for a damn sandwich.

She takes bets, in that moment, on Dani’s response. She’s five to one on a gentle repositioning of clothes, rebuttoning, and rebuff. Jamie’s not about to take it personally, Dani doesn’t seem like the sort who wants a quick and dirty fuck in a kitchen, but also maybe not the sort for a long and dirty fuck in someone else’s bed.

Jesus, up to this point Jamie hadn’t even really made any bets as to whether Dani was into women at all, but the kiss response had been fairly unmistakable.

Dani does rebutton her blouse, straighten her skirt, and then she looks Jamie straight in the eye. “I’ll lock the front door and meet you out back?”

Jamie has never packed up the shop so fast and with so many nerves. Nerves she cannot explain because god knows there have been enough women in her life. All of them fast moving, in and out, never sticking around because Jamie won’t let them. None of them have ever worked with her but then, Jamie is willing to go out on a limb with this one, if it means she gets to taste Dani again. Especially if she gets to taste her everywhere.

Dani is waiting for her out the back and if Jamie expects nerves from her too, uncertainty, then she’s pleasantly surprised to find someone with a determined glint in her eye, someone staring at her and daring her to continue, so she does. She tilts her head and walks Dani to her apartment one block away with a quick stride and swallowing away any nerves she has.

The clack of their shoes up the stairs only ramps up her need, her anticipation and by the time she’s opened the door, Dani has stepped in, and the door is closed again, she’s reached the end of her patience. She backs Dani to the wall, with a hand either side of her head, lips so close but not touching. Her eyes dart all over Dani’s flawless face, god she’s so pretty and right here, lips still slightly swollen.

Her brain runs through all the places she could put her mouth, all the places she can bite, worry with her teeth and bruise, leaving Dani begging for more. Her eyes flit back to Dani’s, daring her to end this now, daring her to say yes or no but to say something. When Dani’s hand slides behind her neck, a thumb rubbing so softly that it sends shivers up Jamie’s scalp, it’s a clear yes.

Dani’s lips are soft, warm under hers, and she wants to take her time, she really does. She wants to take it slow and find out just how many noises she can make Dani make, but she can’t, she really can’t. Dani makes a low groan in the back of her throat and all Jamie feels is a swell of hunger.

Her fingers find buttons, wrenching them open, barely caring if they stay attached. Dear Christ Dani’s breasts are perfect, cupped for her in pale blue lace and swelling, ready for her mouth, biting, licking. Dani’s skirt is in the way and she doesn’t have time to take it off, rucking it up as her nails scratch up Dani’s thigh.

“Fuck, need to feel you,” she growls. What is Dani going to feel like around her fingers, wet and hot?

“Jamie, please…” The high pitched whimper goes straight down her body, spiking into Jamie’s core and brain at the same time. One hand slips into Dani’s bra, pulling the cup down roughly and pinching, the other slides down, up, into Dani’s underpants.

Her own gasp, finding clean shaven skin and an already very wet Dani, echoes. She nuzzles into Dani’s ear, wanting, needing just one more thing to prove she really does want this. Wants Dani to say it.

“All this for me?”

“Yes,” Dani moans, hips jerking up against the far too light touch of Jamie on her clitoris. “Yes, please.”

Jamie grins, she can’t help herself. “Please what?”

She expects shy, she expects trembling and reticence. When Dani grabs her hair, pulls her face around and bites down on her bottom lip. When Jamie pulls back, she swears her own pupils must be blown wide, because Dani is staring at her with undisguised lust and it’s so intoxicating.

“Jamie. Fuck me.”

Jamie groans, two fingers sliding down and sinking in to an already so ready, so wet Dani. She pushes, she curls and she twists her fingers, driving hard and fast. Dani’s mouth offers up a litany of obscene words and begging that makes Jamie want to fall to her knees and worship her. Each brush of her thumb on Dani’s clitoris makes her hips jerk as she winds tighter, and tighter.

“Fuck, Jamie, right there, oh god, right there…” Jamie pays attention, twists her fingers, finds that spot again and again, and in turn is repaid with Dani throwing her head back against the wall, hands gripping Jamie’s shoulders so tight she’s leaving dents, and crying out wordlessly as she clenches, coming long and hard and then slumping down in Jamie’s arms with a final muttered “fuck.”

She doesn’t know what to expect now. The whole last hour has left her head reeling, and whatever anger had impelled this in the beginning has definitely been swamped in lust and need and Jamie doesn’t want it to end. Women staying over at Jamie’s house is not a thing but this isn’t anyone, it’s Dani, and Jamie has made her come now.

She wants to do it again. And again. Again. All night. She wants her mouth on her. She wants Dani straddling her hips, driving down on to her fingers, fucking herself on Jamie. There’s too many things she wants and yet, she’s still standing here, Dani reaching down and slowly pulling her out, her fingers wet.

And then Dani, lifting that hand and tasting herself on Jamie’s finger, just a tongue touch to the tip but enough to make Jamie utter an indecent whimper.

“Dani…”

“Nice apartment,” the edge of Dani’s mouth tips up. “Got a bed in it?”

Jamie grins back, grabs Dani by the wrist and pulls her until they get to the bedroom. Dani’s fingers are quick and nimble, undoing her red flannel and pushing it off her shoulders, whipping the white tank top underneath off and sighing with something approximating happiness when she realises Jamie is braless.

Jamie feels useless, standing by her own bed, being stripped naked and unable to take her eyes of Dani’s gorgeous face with its hungry, hungry expression. Dani’s fingers are unsnapping her belt, and it’s only when she hears the click of each notch of her zipper going down that she’s finally able to pull herself together, strip Dani down as fast as she can. Their hands get in each others way until finally they’re naked, blissfully naked, and Dani is pushing her backwards, until she’s bouncing flat on the mattress and Dani is moving over her.

Dani, naked, hungry and straddling her hips. Jamie has never seen anything so erotic in her life and she brings her hand up, running it up Dani’s thigh, cupping her, and then groaning when Dani grabs her wrists and pins them to the bed at her side. Being topped in her own damn bed, something Jamie Taylor thought would be an impossibility. It makes her so damn wet.

“My turn,” she whispers and Jamie thinks she just about turns inside out. At least, she thinks she has, until Dani’s mouth and hands begin a slow but sure move from Jamie’s neck, down her breasts stopping to bite hungrily at straining nipples and never leaving one spot until she’d torn yet another groan from Jamie’s throat. It’s only when Dani is spreading her thighs, blowing a thin stream of air on her heated, wet centre that Jamie realises that she hadn’t yet known what it was to be turned inside out – not until now.

Not until Dani’s tongue, dancing on her clitoris, makes her see stars. Not until Dani, paying exquisite attention to every jerk of her hips, every cry of pleasure, figures her out like there’s a fucking manual and makes her come in under two minutes. Like a fucking teenager, Jamie thinks – Dani reduces her to a quivering mess in an obscenely short amount of time.

Sweet, meek, can’t make a coffee to save her life Dani is a fucking firestorm in bed and Jamie’s head is still spinning. It’s spinning as she doesn’t let Dani unseat herself, instead pulling her up to kiss her, tasting herself on Dani’s lips as she slips her hand between her legs, encouraging Dani’s hips to move. Move they do, jerking and undulating as she rides Jamie’s fingers. Jamie, hand wound in Dani’s hair so she can’t move, foreheads pressed together, drinking in the whimpers and moans as Dani moves faster and faster until she’s coming again, washing across Jamie’s hand and fingers.

They collapse together, limbs and bodies, panting lungs straining for air, Jamie’s skin slick sweat and heated against Dani’s. Eventually, she has to say something because one of them has to and it’s going to be awkward very soon if they stay silent.

“Well… um… that was… I mean, I didn’t… it… unexpected,” Jamie manages to squeeze out and immediately feels ridiculous. She is not a stuttering mess, ever, but Dani has sure done a number on her.

Dani, who has rolled over and propped herself up on one arm next to Jamie, smiling down at her with an arched eyebrow. “Really?”

Now it’s Jamie’s turn to arch a brow. “I mean, you, you thought this would happen?”

Dani grins. “Saw the way you looked at my ass in my jeans, so, yeah, kinda.”

Jamie knows she’s blushing. She knows it, can feel it, flaming across her chips. “Thought I was more subtle than that.”

“You’re more subtle than Liam.”

Jamie brings a hand up and covers her own face, utterly flustered. “Jesus I should hope so.”

Dani falls back down next to her. “Knew you were looking, but thought you didn’t really like me to be honest.”

Jamie drops her hand away and looks at her. “I like you. I don’t like your coffee, but I like you.” It’s like the sex has stripped away the flimsy veneer she’s held for months. Now she can see Dani, who is blessedly naked in her bed, and can’t lie to herself any more.

Dani grins, runs a fingertip down Jamie’s sternum. “Well that helps, because I like you too.”

“And if this is what happens every time we argue, I’m going to have to find reasons to fight.”

Dani leans over her again, hair cascading down and brushing over Jamie’s breasts, reawakening the fires that had been briefly quietened. “Oh, you know, I think we can probably manage this without needing to get into altercations.”

Jamie grins. “Yeah?”

The idea of this happening again should flip her around but it doesn’t. It really doesn’t. Even now, want is thrumming under her skin.

Dani’s lips come down and brush over hers. “Oh yeah.” She kisses a line of tiny kisses along Jamie’s jaw, making Jamie’s fingers flex on her hips where they’ve flown. “Besides, if you’re really ever in the mood, I can always make you a cup of tea.”


End file.
